


Alcor, Don't Drink & Deal

by The_Playground_of_Alcor



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Playground_of_Alcor/pseuds/The_Playground_of_Alcor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, demons can get drunk... Or at least, this one can...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alcor, Don't Drink & Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the idea that love potions work on Alcor the same way alcohol does on humans

Thomas put the finishing touches on the summoning circle, and sat back to admire his work. Soon, he’d be able to see his sister walk again. Though he hoped the price wasn’t too high, he knew he’d be willing to give whatever this demon asked of him.

Opening the old tome, he read the circled incantation. “Astrum splendidum, te invoco. Invoco tuum potentiae. Dico nomen tuum: Alcor!”

He looked up into the circle again, and saw…. nothing. He waited for a few minutes, then looked back at the book. Aren’t these things supposed to be pretty much instantaneous? he thought to himself.

He tried the incantation again, a little more unsure now. “Um… Astrum splendidum, te invoco. Invoco tuum potentiae. Dico nomen tuum: Alcor!”

He looked into the circle again, and this time saw a demon, garbed in the night sky… laying on the ground, waving a vial emblazoned with a heart in the air. “I am Alcor the Dreamweaver… Whatcha want?” He said voice deep and menacing, yet somehow also slurred.

“Um…” Thomas stood up and saw Alcor had pulled his floating top hat down to hover over his face. “I, uh…. I was wanting to get my sister back the use of her legs… Are you ok?”

Alcor pushed the hat back and looked up at Thomas, ignoring the question, and dropping the deep tone from his voice. “You… You wanna get your sis her legs back? Tha’s so sweet… You’re a good, good… good brother, y’know tha’? Whatcha got to gimme?”

Thomas glanced around, uncertain what to do with this. “Well, I mean… I’m pretty much willing to give you whatever you ask… You, uh… want my soul, or something?”

Alcor shook his head with an exaggerated frown. “Nah, s’too much, waaaay too much… How’s about I take… tha’ bracelet? S’got a lotta memories, right? That’ll work fine…” He said, taking a swig from the vial before letting his head fall back to the floor and pulling the hat back over his face.

Thomas looked down at the camp-made bracelet, given to him by his sister years ago. He hesitated over it for a moment, before gently sliding it off and offering it to the apparently drunk demon lying on his floor. “All right, here, then…” He held the bracelet out.

Alcor reached up without looking and took the bracelet, as well as Thomas’ hand, wreathing both in blue, tingling flames. “Cool, s’a deal. Your sis can use her legs ‘gain… Bye now…”

Without another word, the demon ceased to exist in the circle, taking the bracelet with him. Thomas stared at the circle, bewildered by the whole experience. Finally, he turned and left the room, hopeful as he started the drive towards the hospital that the inebriation hadn’t affected Alcor’s effectiveness at deals...

 


End file.
